vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Macaron
|-|Yukari Kotozume= |-|Cure Macaron= |-|A La Mode Style= ] Summary Yukari Kotozume is one of the main characters of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Beautiful yet bored and possessing a selfish and arrogant personality akin to that of a “cat” due to her ability to do anything well, she is a noble-like woman who attends high school in the same town as Ichika resides in as a second year, where Akira also happens to attend to at as well. Walking out one day while minding her own business, Yukari encountered Ichika, Himari, and Aoi when they tried to play with the local town’s 3 star cat. The next day, she came across Ichika again, shortly finding herself liking the latter's personality. Because of this, she then took her for shopping and enjoy other fun stuff but when they came across some macarons, she did not appear to like them, which caused Ichika to try to cheer her up by having her make macarons at the patisserie. After several failed attempts of making them taste right, Ichika decorated one for Yukari that was like that of a cat, which made her smile at the gift done for her until a KiraKiraru Thief came and attacked them, provoking the current Precures at the time to time to try and protect them. Seeing them trying their best to do that and having enjoyed something that wasn’t boring to her for the first time, she couldn’t stand it any longer and went up to protect them herself, causing her to gain the power to transform into the legendary patisserie, Cure Macaron. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B Name: Yukari Kotozume, Cure Macaron Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure, Patisserie-in training Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, can summon her crystal animal to aid her, Matter Manipulation, and Projection Attack Potency: Planet level (Fought and defeated Elisio, who reality warped and destroyed the entire planet. Able to create a new Earth with the other Cures afterwards.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Capable of attack and flying around this speed) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Comparable to the other Cures) Striking Strength: Planet Class (Traded blows with Elysio) Durability: Planet level (Capable of withstanding all of Elysio's attacks.) Stamina: Large (Can fight even when heavily injured.) Range: Tens of Kilometers with KiraKira powers and attacks. Planetary when recreating the Earth. Standard Equipment: Sweets Pact (The main item used in order to transform into her Cure Macaron form as well as being her main item to fight her foes with), Candy Rod (Allows her and the other Precures to perform their group attack as well as their own individual attacks), Kirakiraru Creamer, and her Crystal Animal (Cat). Intelligence: Yukari is excels rather well high school and is also rather analytical on her own, being the only one out of the Precures to know that Rio isn’t a normal boy and that something is not right with him, eventually tricking him into revealing himself as Julio when she told him of a lie that he thought he could use to turn her against her friends and make her join him. As a Precure, she is exceptionally good at combat just like the others, being able to take down a KiraKiraru Thief even after trying out her new powers for the first time. She especially has shown to do well in teamwork attacks, having been able to work alongside Akira to take down another KiraKiraru Thief the younger Precure members couldn’t do at first. Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'KiraKira★Kirarun:' The main form of attack of Yukari and her friends when in their Precure forms. This manifests in the form of magical “batter” within their Sweets pact, from which they are then able to create numerous constructs to fight their enemies with. As Cure Macaron, Yukari has shown the ability to use her batter in various manners. Currently, she has primarily used it for attacks in the form of blowing a flurry of explosive purple bubbles and project powerful energy slashes from her claws. **'KirakiraKirarun★KiraKiraru:' A more powerful version of the original incantation. Using this, Yukari can summon large circular structures resembling that of macaron cookies and yo-yos. She then can use them to attack her foes with as well as envelop them in a cocoon like web structure that implodes on them and sends them flying. *Yukari also has other moves that requires her to use to the Candy Rod, which are as follows: **'Three・2・Wonderful A La Mode!:' A group attack Cure Macaron performs with the other four Precures and when all five are in use of the Candy Rod. This attack is done through several preparations: Cure Custard first goes by creating some magical batter, next comes Cure Gelato who freezes up the batter, then Cure Macaron slices up the frozen batter followed by Cure Chocolat summoning some frosting, which is then finalized by Cure Whip herself adding even more frosting to it along with some strawberries to the mix. This results in five strawberry cakes that stack up one after the other to make a five layered cake that completely envelops the target, whereupon the Precures then spin the glass rod on their Candy Rod before shouting “A La・Mode!”. They then finish it off by raising them in the air, where the cake layers light up the respective Cures colors before creating a grand explosion that damages the foe trapped inside. **'Macaron Julienne:' A solo attack where Macaron spins the glass ball on the Candy Rod and yells her incantation. This causes a pair of cookies to form that then merges into a giant macaron whip that Yukari uses to attack her foes with. Once it makes contact with the target, claw-like blades jut out from the sides of it, surprise attacking the target as it damages them. Gallery Cure_Macaron_Candy_Rod.png|Cure Macaron with the Candy Rod. Macaron_Julienne.png|Yukari using her special attack, Macaron Julienne. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Anime Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Magical Girls Category:Animal Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Rod Users Category:Pretty Cure Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5